The present invention relates to a remote control device for a touch type tuner of a television, and more particularly to a pneumatic remote control device for a touch type tuner of a television.
Conventionally, the touch type tuner of a television is controlled remotely by installing a receiver in the main body of the television. The receiver receiving a command signal transmitted from a transmitter held by the viewer, accomplishes the operation of selection according to the command signal. Such kind of remote control device is indeed very convenient, except that the transmitter thereof is easy to damage by rough handling, and not universal to all types of remote controlled devices. In addition, the cost of the transmitter is rather high.